The Deep Blue Games
by The Stars are Reaching2
Summary: After Mints mysterious murder, the Mews  and Ryou  are captured by the aliens. To test his aliens ability and loyalty, he makes the Deep Blue Games. The catch? Each challenge of survival will kill one of them. Only five will make it. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

****MEW NOTE****

**First of all: I want three characters and I want YOU to make them! Please tell me the name, personality, mew power, how they look, their age (ex: puddings age of the rest of their age) and anything else you think I need to know. ONLY THREE OPENINGS! Thank You!**

**Second of all don't you notice whenever you add "mew" to the beginning of a word, it makes it sound cute? :3 mew note! **

**And finally: This is my first Story so i know its bad... and kinda long... **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! Sadly. **gets all depressed*****

Mew Pudding walked happily beside Mew Lettuce to work.

"Pudding ate the biggest pie in the world last night! No-na-da!" Pudding said, rubbing her tummy and grinning. Lettuce smiled, all of the food she ate was healthy.

"What type of pie Pudding?" she asked.

"Mmm! Apple pie! No na da!"

They both laughed at the thought of Pudding stuffing a pie into her mouth.

They arrived at the shop, to see Ichigo and Zakuro standing outside. They both looked worried.

"Whats wrong?" Lettuce asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Its locked." Zakuro said staring up at the top of the shop.

_I bet this is Ryou playing a trick on us! When I get my hands on him… _Ichigo thought, fuming. She kicked the door and screamed "RYOU OPEN UP!"

"Hey where is Mint?" asked Lettuce looking around.

"We don't know." Zakuro answered. Lettuce sensed something was wrong again.

"Alright that's it! Move aside!" Ichigo said, whipping out her pendent and kissing it.

"MEW MEW POWER METOMORPHIS!" she screamed, transforming into power mode. She blasted the door down with her pink fuzzy heart bell, and they all peered inside of the dark, dusty building.

Lettuce was the first to turn and see all the blood in the corner. She gasped, and everyone turned to see. Zakuro's eyes widened, Ichigo and Pudding screamed, and Lettuce fainted. Lying there with all the blood splattered above her, was Mint. There was stab marks into her side, and right away they all knew she was dead.

*****TWO WEEK LATER*******

Pudding and Lettuce walked side by side to Mints memorial. Lettuce was wearing a long black dress, while pudding was wearing a short black skirt and (pudding being unable to wear all black) a yellow shirt. She was holding a bunch of white flowers. When they got to the memorial, there was a bunch of rich crying people, Ryou and the rest of the Mews at the front of the church, right in front of the long, cherry, wood coffin. They joined them, with hugs and muffles sobs. The whole time Zakuro stood motionless, staring at the coffin without expression, as if waiting for Mint to jump out and demand tea. Or to slap someone. Or to argue with Ichigo. Anything would be fine with her, and long as she was ok.

In the middle of the ceremony, all the mews suddenly felt uneasy. Something was coming. _The Aliens? Now? What a horrible time to come attack!_ Ichigo thought, balling up her fists.

Kissu, Tart, and Pai zoomed towards the roof of the church at top speed. Kissu chuckled to himself. This was Pai's new plan, to attack them at their weakest time. He had no idea who murdered Mint, but he had to thank whoever it was. But it pained him to see Kitty so sad… he gave himself a shock. No. She was the enemy. And now, she as good as dead. _Get ready to join your friend, Kitty-Cat _he thought.

When the Trio burst into the church, chaos struck. All the rich people were screaming and running around in circles, which only made things worse. Tart smiled at the fear of all the humans, now if only he could make Pudding feel that kind of pain… he looked around to see Puddings scared face. But she wasn't scared… what was that on her face? Anger? Was she mad at him? Tart blinked and stared in confusion.

"Taru-Taru! It wasn't nice to ruin Mints peaceful trip to heaven, so Pudding will have to punish you! No-na-da" She said, kissing her pendent. She… wasn't scared? He has just burst through the ceiling! What did he have to do to break her? He would have to hurt her harder. The clacks formed in his hands, and his blood raced through his body, and he urged to make her cry.

Zakuro stared at Pai and Lettuce fighting. Rage filled her body. How could they do this? Now? In the middle of Mint's memorial? Didn't they have any pride or shame? She clenched her fists, and pressed her teeth together hard. Pai zoomed towards her, and turned around and slapped him as hard and she could across the face. His eyes grew huge as he rubbed his cheek.

"What the?" he mumbled, bewildered.

"How dare you? You don't have any heart at all do you?" Zakuro screamed at him, growling. He floated there frozen. Pai remembered his home planet, little Kechi, screaming… and the blood…

Pai punched her in the ribs, making her crumble down to the ground. Her clutched her ribs as small tears formed at her eyes. Lettuce gasped, and blasted him with a rush of water. He reflected it by blowing wind against her lettuce rush and she got blasted into the wall. With her blurry vision she saw Kissu pinning down Ichigo, and Tart laughing and pointing at Pudding who was tied up by his clacks. _Oh no… _she thought, _because we're all so distracted because of Mint's murder, we're not fighting as well. _Pai whacked her on the head with his Power Leaf, and she blacked out.

All the Mews woke up tied up in a glowing green room.

"Whaa?" Lettuce said, dazed.

"Kissu?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked.

Zakuro woke up, the world was spinning around her. "Mint?" she said, looking around. She saw Tart, Pai, and Kissu standing in the corner.

"Good morning Kitty!" Kissu said to Ichigo happily. He wondered what Deep Blue was going to do to her… not that he cared.

"Haha! Your trapped!" Tart said, sticking out his tongue and wiggling his legs.

"Taru-Taru! Let us go at once!" Pudding said, struggling with the rope around her hands.

"Scared?" Tart asked, hoping he finally scared her.

"Nope! No-na-da!" Pudding said cheerfully, "Pudding is with her friends now!"

Tart frowned. He wanted to make her suffer so bad.

One of the walls turned blue, and a shadow formed on it. The aliens bowed.

"What shall we do with them and this?" Pai asked, throwing a boy onto the ground.

"Masaya!" Ichigo screamed, trying to struggle forward to him.

"My subjects, it has come to my attention, that you haven't been so faithful lately," Deep Blue said, "And it has taken you quite long to lead to the downfall of Earth. So I will test your strengths in, The Deep Blue Games."

"'The Deep Blue Games?' What's that?" Asked Tart, his eyes wide and worried.

"You will compete in a series of challenges with these Earth Mews. Each challenge one of you will die. Only five of you will survive these challenges."

All 12 teen power-freaks stared at each other in shock.

"That means…" Ichigo stared at Masaya.

"Seven of us will…" Lettuce looked at Ryou worried.

"Die." Zakuro finished.

Everyone shivered at the word.

"Now for your first challenge… its really quite simple. There are 11 aliens with bells hidden around here," Deep Blue said, teleporting them to a misty boulder-filled terrain, "just get a bell, and your safe. Whoever doesn't get a bell, will die. Go."

Deep Blue vanished. Pai bent down and started to plan a strategy.

"NYAA? THIS IS INSANE!" Ichigo said! Then she turned to see Masaya getting up, then she ran to him, clinging him close to her. Kissu looked away and ran off, clenching his fists.

Kissu weaved in and out of boulders, to find an alien holding a bell out in front of him. He smirked, there was no way this would be easy. He knew Deep Blue way to well to think that this would be the slightest bit easy. He grabbed his daggers and ran at the alien. The alien whipped around and kicked him in the face. Kissu heard his teeth crack. He kicked the alien in the ribs, sending him into a boulder. Then he ran up to him, and thrust the dagger into him, pretending he was Masaya. He grabbed the bell from his now dead hand. There was no way Kissu wasn't surviving this.

Lettuce ran in circles trying to find a bell or an alien. Or anyone really, she couldn't see a thing with the fog clouding up her glasses.

Pudding jumped from boulder to boulder happily. This was a fun game! Just like in the TV shows! She came to a stop as she saw an alien from behind. She jumped down and tackled him. Then, as he tried to hit her, she bit into his leg. He howled in pain and let go of the bell, and she grabbed it cheerfully, and started skipping off to find the others, maybe she could help them!

Ichigo blasted the alien with her strawberry surprise. She tied the bell around her neck, like she did with Masaya's present. She ran off looking for Masaya to help him. She was totally making it into the final five, and bringing Masaya with her.

Tart threw his electric clacks at the alien, and snatched the bell from his hand while he was in shock. Tart looked around. Since he had extra time, maybe he would go take Pudding's bell. Then maybe, if she started to beg and cry, he MIGHT give it back. He smiled at the idea. Perfect plan.

Zakuro kicked the alien's face, elbowed him in the ribs, grabbed his legs and swung him into the boulder. The she whipped his a couple times until he coughed up the bell. And some blood too. Zakuro leaned against the boulder and held the bell in her hand. "Mint," she whispered, "I'll make it so I can be here when you come back." She looked up to see Mint. She smiled and start laughing. "Hello Minto!" she said happily. The scary thing was, Mint wasn't there. It was only in Zakuro's head.

It was down to Pai and Lettuce, for they were the only ones who hadn't gotten a bell yet. (Ichigo had beaten an alien and given it to Masaya. Ryou has also gotten a bell.)

Pai and Lettuce rushed beside each other towards the alien holding the last bell. Lettuce did the water rush, and Pai sent a gust of strong winds towards them. The alien crashed into the boulder behind them, and fell down, knocked out. Lettuce ran, but Pai flew faster. Lettuce grabbed Pai's leg, he turned to hit her, but then she saw her big pleading eyes. His eyes softened, he wanted to kiss her. She was so gentle, so soft. Before he could realize it he crashed into the boulder, Lettuce wrapped her hands around the final bell. She turned to Pai, who was in a puddle of blood. He opened his eyes a little, and whispered "Good luck." Deep Blue appeared behind him, and stabbed the sword into him. Pai then died, right in front of everyone.

Tart wailed, tears streaming down his face. He hated for Pudding to see him like this, but Pai was his older brother. He sniffled, and saw Kissu looking sadly at the floor, a single tear rolling down his face.

"Hey guys," whispered Ichigo, "look what saved me when I was fighting for Masaya"

She held out a blue arrow, carved into the sides it said "Don't Trust " but their was a blood stain the covered the name.

"Does this mean?"

"Mint… is she… still here?"

**And that's it for this chapter! See who dies in the next chapter :D and so the drama unfolds…. In the DEEP BLUE SAGA! :D ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG THANKS EVERYONE FOR SO MANY REPLIES AND FOR THE WONDERFUL OC'S! MY WRITING ISNT THAT GOOD BUT THAT YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL PRAISES! Thanks so much! Anyway, I was wondering for the people who already submitted the characters, if they wanted a love interest they should make one! :D (or Ryou's sort of available… warning: he might die) :P**

**Ryou: Hey! I heard that**

**Me: Sorry. **

**Ryou: She doesn't own Tokyo Mew mew. Thank goodness.**

**Me: Hey! I heard that!**

Ichigo snuggled into Masaya and purred. They were at the camp they would be staying at, until the um, "Games" were over. There was a girls building, and boys building, and a main building in between.

"At least we're together" Ichigo said to Masaya.

"We have to find a way to get you out of here. You could die" Masaya said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, I wont die. I'm going to win theses games" Ichigo said happily. But Masaya was still thinking.

"You think I am going to LOOSE?" Ichigo said pulling away from him, "don't you trust me?"  
"I do, but what if you-"

"No 'what if's! I'm going to win this. I'd like it if you had a little faith in me." Ichigo said, pouting.

"It is my job to protect you." Masaya said, grabbing her hands. Ichigo pulled away.

"You don't believe I can win do you?" she asked. She sounded hurt.

"Well you are a bit clumsy… You can mess up…" Masaya started.

"Relationships are supposed to be about TRUST!"

"I just want to protect you! I have saved you before! What if I wasn't there?" Masaya said. But then as tears formed at Ichigos eyes, he stopped.

"Ichigo… im sorry… I didn't mean…" he said, walking towards her.

"I know what you meant." She growled, just as Kissu walked in.

"Having relationship troubles Kitty? Wishing you had agreed to my little offer now haven't you? Well its not to late." He said, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

"No way. Not in a million years Kissu." Ichigo said, turning to walk away.

"Ichigo wait!" Masaya said. Ichigo just continued walking. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She loved Masaya, but the game was getting tough, and she wasn't sure that she could handle it.

"Pudding wins again! No-na-da!" Pudding screamed victoriously, holding up the game controller!  
"WHAT? NO WAY!" Tart yelled, "YOU GOT LUCKY!" he was close to crushing the video game by now. Pudding giggled.

"How can you be so happy? Most of your teammates are going to die." Tart said, getting up, getting ready to leave.

"Puddings friends are here! Ichigo-chan! Lettuce! Taru-Taru…"  
"I am NOT your friend," He said walking out, "I-i-I… I hate you!"

"No you don't! No-na-da!" Pudding said smiling, and he walked out. He wanted to knock the grin right off her monkey face. He smacked himself, because he almost thought she was cute. Of course not, she would only look cute dead.

Zakuro woke up to Mint standing beside her bed.

"Hello Mint" She said. Mint smiled. Zakuro got up and started to make some food to eat. Lettuce walked in.  
"Hello Zakuro!" She looked at the table settings. "Two meals? Who are you eating with?"

"Minto." Zakuro answered. Lettuce paused, and gave her a worried look.

"Zakuro… Mint is dead…"  
"No she's not. She's right over there." Zakuro pointed to the corner. Lettuce looked, nothing was there. She looked back at Zakuro, confused. Lettuce hoped she was joking.

"Oh right, Mint doesn't like protein bars" Zakuro said, picking up the bar from the table.

"Oh my god." Lettuce whispered.

Deep Blue called them all to the main challenge room. We have spotted three other Mews. Ryou clenched his teeth together. "Damn," he whispered under his breath, "they found them." Three girls walked out of the mist. All had their hands chained behind they're backs.

"Ryou. You knew of them. Why don't you introduce them like a good boy?" Deep Blue asked.

Ryou walked forward.

The first girl was about 13 years old. She had Icey Blue eyes, and Silver hair that reached down to her knees. a blue T-shirt with a hood, black mini-skirt and blue

all-stars, with black fingerless gloves. She scowled as Ryou gestured to her.

"Sasha Shikazu. Her red data animal is the black bat of Nerudi."

The next girl was the same height as Zakuro, so they must have been the same age. She was wearing a white hoodie, and her red pants had been cut up to revel some sort of tattoo on her leg. Ichigo guessed she had put up a fight to get there. She had dark shadows over her eyes, and she looked around, as if she was ready to run at any moment.

"Lexa Rivers. Red data animal is the Mew Aqua Demon. A animal that was created from Mew Aqua."

The last girl looked like she was about five years old. She was blushing, and looking down, so Lettuce thought she might have been shy or something. She had grey eyes and a long straight black pigtail with pins sticking out of it.

"Luna Chiyara. Red data animal is the Sacramento Valley red fox, thought to be extinct."

Now that we all know each other, you have one minute to transform and get ready for your next challenge. All the Mews transformed, ears popping out of their head and tails growing out of their tiny shorts. Luna and Sasha both had mew outfits sort of like Mint had, one piece. But Lexa had a white long-sleeved dress.

Pudding walked up to Luna after transforming.

"Hi! My name is Pudding! Want to be friends?" Pudding smiled, and held out her hand.

At first, Luna's eyes were big, as if she were shocked. But then they softened and she smiled. But Pudding recognized this type of smile, for she used it often herself. It's the type of smile that had sadness inside.

"Hello Pudding! I am Luna! Nice to meet you!" Luna said, fumbling with the buckles on her doll grey shoes. She looked around and saw Sasha twirling the black ribbon tied around her waist.

Ryou went up to her.

"How did they find out about you? Why didn't you fight back?" Ryou hissed at Sasha. Sasha wasn't sure why, but she suddenly hated him right then and there. She growled back.

"Well I'm sorry for not being a good mutant freak for you." She snapped, turning away. Ryou blinked, as if he wasn't sure what she just said. How dare she say that to him! He was the leader of the operation. He crossed his arms, and glared at her as she walked calmly away to talk to Zakuro.

Lexa scouted the group of non-humans in front of her. She was leaning against the wall, alone. Her grey short fabric boots seemed to be glowing in the erie blue light.

"Your challenge," started Deep Blue, "Is to kill as any monsters as you can. Whoever fails to kill more monsters then the rest, will die."

Each person was placed at points scattered among a maze of blue glass walls.

"Masaya? Masaya? MASAYA?" Ichigo called, and started searching for him. A Huge thing that looked like a blue devil over-sized pokemon stepped out, growling at her. Ichigo screamed.

"Masaya!" she screamed for help. She turned to see Masaya standing there in the distance.

"MASAYA!" she screamed, as the monster spat a fireball that was spinning towards her. Suddenly, a blonde flash knocked her out of the way. Lexa stood over her, holding a ribbon.

"Move. Or you might regret it." Lexa said. She might have been talking about moving from the monster, but all Ichigo could think about Masaya. Were they over?

The ribbon from Lexa's hand shot and curled around the monsters neck. "Weaving snake! Choke my sweet." The monster let out a roar as it faded.

Kissu pulled the daggers out of the beast. He wiped the dark blue liquid on his shorts. He nodded at Tart, who had just killed its twin.

Lettuce approached the screeching creature, clutching her water ribbons in her hand. The creature turned around and morphed suddenly, into a small cute little boy.

"Please don't kill me mam…. I want my mommy!" he cried. Lettuce backed away.

"Please! MOMMY!" the little boy walked towards her. Lettuce started running away.

"MOOOOMMMMMYYYY!" it said in a voice like scratches on a chalkboard. Lettuce curled up and covered her ears. "Stop!" she whispered. She heard it running towards her.

Everyone had kill one except for Lettuce and Ichigo. Ichigo ran to find Lettuce lying on the ground in a pool of blood. A little boy was sitting facing her, with his back towards Ichigo. Lettuce opened her eyes sleepily.

"Ichigo…run…" she managed to say. The little boy turned to face Ichigo, and he had blood running from his mouth, dripping down his chin. He had canine teeth, and red catlike eyes. But he was in the body of a small boy, maybe 4 years old.

"Are you my Mommy?" he asked, getting up and walking towards her. She froze.

Lettuce screamed, "RUN ICHIGO RUN! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" she grabbed her water ribbons, and shakily got up.

"Mommy? I missed you so much!" the boy said, hugging Ichigo's legs. Suddenly, he bit into her leg, Ichigo screaming in pain as blood started shooting out of her leg.

"YOUR NOT MY MOMMY!" His fangs grew huge and he sunk his fangs into her neck. Lettuce ran and ripped him off her neck.

"Lets fight with all we got!" Lettuce said. She sent a wave of water at the thing, and he smacked into the wall behind him. A wall started to lift from the ground, about to trap the three of them in.

"We have to run! I'll boost you over, them you pull me!" Lettuce said, adding for her to hurry. They ran to the rising wall, and Lettuce quickly threw her over the rising wall. The boy thing started running at them. Ichigo froze in terror.

"ICHIGO PULL ME OVER!" Lettuce screamed, "ICHIGO! ICHIGO!" Lettuce pounded on the wall, screaming for help. Ichigo ran, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"I am so sorry Lettuce. Please live." She whispered as she ran, trying to block the sound of Lettuce screaming out of her ears.

After the Mews finished crying, they all moped back to their room. When Ichigo got back to her room, she was shocked to find what she did lying on her bed.

**_Instead of killing fellow Mews, why don't you save one._**

**_HELP ME!_**

**_-Mint_**

On top on the note was a dead blue bird with an arrow through its body. Ichigo picked up the note with trembling hands. "Killing fellow Mews?" Had Ichigo killed Lettuce? She curled up and started bawling. She burst out of her room, ran around the corner and jumped into Masaya's arms. He embraced her, and she was happy to have him with her. She suddenly forgot about whatever had happened before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! Thank you so much for your reviews and comments! Any ideas, thoughts, character changes, or challenge ideas would be totally helpful! A lot of you are guessing who I will kill or the mystery of Mint, and I love hearing that! Please feel free to say what you think will happen! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
Tart: Just shut up and start the story.**

**Me: Ok!**

**Tart: She doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or else she wouldn't be here on fanfiction. **

**Me: Good point…**

Luna and Pudding were happily sitting at a small wood table, eating lunch which happened to be jello. Luna came to Pudding's room a lot these days, because she was a little bit scared. Pudding didn't blame her, after all, most of the people around her was going to die. Lettuce dying had really snapped her into reality, that this was not just a game, but survival. Also, something about Luna reminded her of herself, her smile mostly Pudding's smile was just a cloak hiding the fact that shes really sad about her mother's death. She just smiled so others wouldn't worry. But Pudding wondered what Luna's cloak was hiding. What happened to this little girl with pigtails munching on Jello happily?

Being in a fight with Masaya was the worst. She almost felt like going to that place with Kissu right about now. They could be lying next to each other in a flowery field or something. She was getting tired of seeing the color blue everywhere, I mean what was this guy, obsessed? Also, the guilt of the note that was left in her room still mocked her. "Killing fellow Mews?" Had Ichigo killed Lettuce? She hadn't gotten any sleep in the past three days, and felt like she was about to go mad. She hugged her knees to her chest. This was awful, she was having nightmares and she needed Masaya back. Suddenly, Sasha in a blue T-Shirt arrived at the door.

"Yo," she said calmly, "All the Mews are having a meeting. You coming?" she asked. When she suddenly noticed what Ichigo looked like. She was a mess, tear stains and bags hanging over her eyes, her hair hadn't been brushed in days, and her clothes were coated in dust and blood, as if she hadn't changed her clothes from the battle three days ago. At first, Sasha considered walking away, she wasn't that good with "feelings" all the time. But looking at Ichigo's puppy dog eyes, she sighed and sat down next to her.

"I…I lost the love of my life. I killed one of my best friends… the stress of the games are just killing me inside Sasha… please… help…"

Sasha sighed. Just Great. Now she had to think of something to say.

"Well, if he's really your 'love' then he will always come back. We all hate being here in the Games. And what do you mean 'you killed your best friend'? Lettuce died because a monster killed her?"  
"No… she asked me to help… she saved me… and… I left her alone to fight…"

"Well its her fault she wasn't able to defeat a monster. We all defeated a monster. Well, except you. Heres my advice, next time except of standing there and screaming for your boyfriend, fight for a change. Then maybe you might survive."  
Ichigo looked down and nodded. She knew that Sasha's words were harsh but true.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Now come on, the Mews are having a meeting. Ryou is trying to find a way to get us out of here before another Mew gets killed." Sasha helped Ichigo up, and they both ran to the meeting hall. (The basement.)

"Alright, we think there might be a way to open up a temporary porthole back to earth." Ryou said, holding some plans in his hand, "But it wont be easy."  
"We will work hard! No-na-da! Then Pudding can return to her siblings!" Pudding said, cheerfully.

"We can go back home, to the Mew Café!" Ichigo cheered.

"Going home would be nice" Luna said shyly, blushing and looking down.

"Too much enthusiasm, people." Lexa mumbled. She had her arms crossed and feet on the table, "What's the big whoop about going home anyway?"

"We can go back to visit Mint's grave like we should have a long time ago." Ryou said. There was a pause in the room.

"Hey… do you think… Mint could be… alive?" Asked Ichigo.

"No way. We saw her getting buried. We saw her dead on the floor, with the stab marks. Its impossible." Ryou answered, not looking up pay any attention.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zakuro asked.

"I… got this note… from Mint… telling me to save her…" Ichigo said, choking on her words. Everyone stared at her, except Sasha who was calm.

"I bet its Taru-Taru playing a silly joke!" Pudding said, lifting the spirits in the room again.

"Yeah… or Kissu…" Ichigo said, smiling again. Of course it couldn't be Mint! She's dead of course! Ichigo had seen her, with her very own eyes.

After the meeting, everyone went back to their rooms. Ichigo was changing into her PJ's when suddenly the phone attached to the wall rang. Ichigo was surprised, because she wasn't aware of their being a phone in the room. She walked up to it, and picked it up.  
"Hello?" she asked. She heard screaming... not just any screaming… Mint's voice.

"ICHIGO! HELP! HELP HELP ICHIGO!" Mint's voice screamed into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo froze, and dropped the phone. She still heard Mint's faint voice in the phone, screaming and calling for help. Ichigo's heart throbbed and her head spun. She crouched and clutched her head with her hands, covering her ears. Mints screaming rang in her head. "ICHIGO HELP!" She clenched her teeth, and whispered; "stop." under her breath.

She got up, her eyes shut tight. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" she screamed violently, grabbing the dresser and pushing it at the phone. The wood pieces shattered everywhere, she saw her own blood on the wall. She still heard Mint, and she felt dizzy.

"STOP IT!" she punched the lamp on the beside table, glass shot all over the room.

"SHUT UP!" She spun around and kicked and punched the wall violently.

"Shut…" she fell to her knees and grabbed her head. Grabbing the wall. Suddenly, everything went black.

Zakuro laughed, at the picture of Mint on her bedside table.

"Everyone thinks your dead," she said to the photo, "But your right here. You'll be my best friend forever." She smiled, and continued, "Now Mint would you like some tea? Of course you would!" She picked up the teacup, and poured the tea onto the floor, missing the cup. That's when Lexa, who had walked to the door to ask for some soap because she ran out, confirmed one thing in her mind. Zakuro had gone insane. She must have been really close to this Mint-Person. She didn't know what to do, so she decided to go ask Sasha for soap. She didn't need a mother to tell her to stay away from crazy people, she already knew

"You will all choose to kill one person. If one person has not been killed by sundown, then you all will be killed." Deep Blue said, everyone gasped. He smiled, and whispered, "Go."

All the Mews (plus Masaya and Ryou), were discussing who to kill. It was between Tart and Kissu.

"I think we should kill Kissu." Zakuro said.

"Yeah! He's not nice to us! No-na-da!" agreed Pudding. Luna agreed also. Ichigo gulped.

"No… I think we should kill that brat Tart instead." Ichigo stammered.

"I agree with Ichigo" Lexa said.

"But Taru-Taru is Puddings friend… Pudding could never kill him!" Pudding said.

"He's the enemy! He cant be your friend" hissed Ichigo. She looked at Masaya who said nothing. Ryou turned and started to walk away. Ichigo followed him.

"Ryou, whats wrong?" she asked.

"Your all going to kill me, right? Its my fault your all like this." Ryou said, balling his fists. Ichigo grabbed both his hands in hers.

"Ryou, you're my dear friend. I trust you. I would never decide to kill you, ever." She smiled and hugged him, then grabbed his hand, "Now lets go back and try to convince them to kill the brat. Ok?" He nodded and they both walked back to the circle of Mews.

Deep Blue held a bow, and they were supposed to write and put who they were going to try to kill in the box. They all wrote and inserted their victim. Deep Blue smiled.

"Its only fair to announce who people picked."

"Kissu. Kissu. Kissu. Kissu. Kissu. Tart. Tart. Ryou. Ichigo. Ichigo. Masaya."

They all looked around confused. Who had put Ryou? All the mews had put Kissu hadn't they? Was somebody out to kill Ryou? Everyone knew Kissu had put Masaya, and Tart had put Ichigo. That means, one of the Mews is against Ryou? And who put Ichigo besides Tart? One of the Mews were against Ichigo?

Ryou and Ichigo nervously looked around at their teammates. They all looked pretty trustworthy to them. Kissu was REALLY nervous, most of the Mews had picked him.

When Deep Blue said "go", all the Mews ran after Kissu and Tart, as Kissu and Tart flew for their lives.

"Girls I found a way to escape!" Ryou screamed, he was running after the Mews, when suddenly something grabbed his foot, and pulled him into a dark ally. Mints murderer walked closer, holding knife.

"What to know what I did to Mint? Well here, let me show you." The killer said, stabbing a knife into his side, then again. And again. Ryou fell to the ground, staring at the killer's feet. Then slowly, all he saw was blood.

"Alright, the games have ended. You may go back to your rooms." Deep Blue said.

"Huh?" The Mews said, who were in a circle around Tart and Kissu.

"Phew" said Kissu and Tart at the same time.

"Wait! No one was killed!" Said Ichigo, when it occurred to her that Ryou was missing. "No…"

Deep Blue held up the pale, bloody Ryou. Ichigo screamed and started to wail. The rest of the mews were crying lightly too.

After the crying was over, Ichigo got back to her room to find something carved on the back the door to her room.

_**Ichigo-**_

_**You didn't save me, I could have died.**_

_**Luckily I have friends in different places.**_

_**Watch your back my little pink friend.**_

_**Because this time it's your turn to Die.**_

_**-Mint**_

_**PS. Did you like my vote? It was all for you honey.**_

Ichigo turned to see a blue feather on the ground, she picked it up, held it close and cried herself to sleep on the floor.

**MEANWHILE… **

Deep Blue held Mew Peach by her arm.

"You thought you could sneak into the stadium?" he asked, hitting her sharply on the arm. She cringed, and tried to pull away.

"Well guess what? Its your turn to enter the Games." He threw the small Mew into an empty closet, slammed it and locked it.

Momo pounded against the door, until she fell to the floor. She hugged her pet cat to her chest, and cried until someone opened the door. Luna and Momo looked at each other.

"Why are you in the closet? What happened?" Luna asked, worried. Momo smiled.

"MOMO GOT CAUGHT SNEAKING IN!" she proclaimed loudly. Luna was shocked by how outgoing this girl was. They walked hand and hand to Lunas room, Momo clutching her cat, and Luna smiling. They walked into the room and chatted all night happily. Finally, they both had a friend.

However, the small five and six year olds shouldn't be smiling.

Because meanwhile they chatter in their room,

A killer is among them.

Someone who killed Mint, and Ryou,

and planning to kill another. 

Ichigo should be most scared.

Because a certain dead girl has eyes to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, you know… SCHOOL D: **

**BUT THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**_**_"Mint, your always so lazy!" laughed Ichigo, they were having a sleepover at Mints house all together. Mint smiled, but then her eyes flashed to the window._

"_Did you guys see that?" she asked, rushing to the window. They all looked at her confused._

"_I thought I saw someone out there…" Mint said, closing the window and pulling the curtains in front, "But I guess I was wrong." She mashed her lips together. _

"_So Ichigo," Pudding said, "we all want to know. How's it going with you and Masya?" They all giggled and started chattering all at once, except Mint who was still looking at the window._

"_hey guys," Mint said, "Lets make a promise to save each other if anything happens to one of us. Ok?"_

_They all smiled at her._

"_I promise Mint! I'll always save you! You're a great friend!" Ichigo said smiling. _

Ichigo woke up on the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't changed her clothes from two days ago, her breath felt sticky and her throat felt dry. Her cheeks were crusty from dried tears, and her eyes were foggy.

"Oh great. Maybe I'll get lucky and be killed in today's challenge." She said lazily. She had seen so many of her friends die, she was afraid she was starting to get used to the feeling. It feels like you lost something really important. Now every night she cried herself to sleep.

The only good thing that had happened in the past three days is that her and Masaya got back together. He came to her, gave her flowers and told her he couldn't live without her. That had made her happy for about two days, but now she was back to being depressed. She couldn't see Masaya a lot, because he had been in the boys dorm a lot lately, and she couldn't go in there if she wanted to see him. Luckily, she hadn't got any more notes from "mint". She was really scared about that. What if Mint wasn't dead? What if she was a ghost?

Ichigo sighed and limped to her dresser to put on her makeup. Maybe she could see Masya before the games.

Pudding, Luna, and Momo were best friends. Sometimes Pudding would go play video games with Taru-Taru, so Luna and Momo got really close.

Momo squeezed her cat Bebe close to her. Luna carried the Jello to the mini table, they laughed as they ate, but soon Ichigo joined them.

"Hey girls! Have you seen Masaya?" Ichigo asked.

"No we haven't Ichigo." Said Luna.

"NOPE! Is he your boyfriend or something?" Momo asked, her mouth full of Jello. Ichigo giggled. She sat dow at their table and started blabbing about their relationship. Kissu walked past them and snickered. Ichigo jumped, and whipped around. She relaxed when she saw it was Kissu.

"What was that about?" asked Luna.

"Well I've been getting notes from Mint, who you know... is dead. I'm starting to think its her ghost or something." Luna dropped her spoon and gulped.

"Did… you just say….ghost?" Luna yelped and hid underneath the table. Ichigo looked at her confused.

"Luna's scared of ghosts a lot!" Momo explained. Luna nodded weakly and Ichigo apologized.

"Well in that case we have to…" Momo said.

"Have to do what?" Luna asked, crawling out from under the table.

"GO GHOST HUNTING IN THE BASEMENT!" Momo proclaimed. Luna and Ichigo both screamed and starting shaking their heads.

"No way! This ghost wants to kill me! I want to stay out of their way!" Ichigo said.  
"No ghost! No ghost!" agreed Luna, shaking.

"YOU HAVE TO GET OVER YOUR FEAR! Or else Deep Blue will hunt you!" Momo nodded. Luna and Ichigo looked at each other.

"Only if Pudding comes." They both said at the same time.

**ONE PUDDING TRACKING LATER…**

Momo clutched Bebe and the flashlight as she lead the way to the basement.

"Why the basement?" asked Ichigo nervously.

"Because its dark and creepy! If there was a ghost, it would be there!"

"d-d-d-d-dark?" Luna yelped. Bebe jumped down and marched in front of the line, proudly showing she was brave. Momo smiled.

"Puddings so excited! NO-NA-DA!" Pudding screamed. Pudding's voice echoed through the staircase.

The basement WAS the perfect place for a ghost. It was dark, but you could see the shadows that were darker. The four Mews walked into the basement, flashing the lights all over the basement walls and floor.

Luna was freaking out. The darkness, the ghosts, it all reminded her of her childhood. She staggered and hit something. She whipped out a knife and closed her eyes.

As a child, she was always alone. She had older, perfect siblings that paid no attention to her, and neither did her parents. She remember at family trip…

_Tiny Luna ran around the big airport searching for her family. "MOMMY! DADDY!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. She reached up her pudgy fingers and opened the door and walked into the room. The door slammed behind her, and it was all dark. She hugged her teddybear, and screamed for her parents. She must have screamed in there for an hour, until a staff member of the airport opened the door. She ran out, tears in her eyes. Then she saw her family in a line. They were talking, they weren't looking for her… they were walking to the plane… She ran up to them, and hugged their leg. _

"_Luna? When did you get here? Were you gone?" asked her Mommy. She nodded, with tears in her eyes. She realized her Teddy was gone, she screamed and turned to get it. Her daddy pulled her back. "TEDDY!" she screamed, trying to fight her daddy's arms. _

"_Luna! Stop with the crap! Your sister needs help with her schoolwork. Just stay here and don't get in our way." He said, pulling her over to the book rack. "Mommy, Daddy," she sniffed, "Love me. Please."_

Luna stumbled and fell onto her arms. She clenched the knife. No ghosts were going to get her. She would kill them before that happened. She heard something behind her. Luna screamed, whipped around and swung the knife. Her hands felt wet, and her knife felt suddenly heavy, she dropped it.

"Hey guys! I found the lights!" Momo said, switching them on. Luna looked down. Her hands were coated in blood, and she had just stabbed a knife into Bebe. Bebe lied there, in a blood splatter, dead.

"BEBE!" screamed Momo. Bebe was her best friend for life… she had owned her for as long as she could remember. Momo cried, falling to her knees.

"Momo I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"NO! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!"

"What?"  
"YOU WERE JEALOUS OF BEBE'S FRIENDSHIP WITH MOMO!"

"No! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"YOU DON'T STAB CATS ON ACCIDENT!"

"I didn't know it was your cat! I thought it was a ghost!"

"Guys," Pudding said, "Where's Ichigo-chan?" The three girls froze, their faces turning white. It just occurred to them that Ichigo was gone. They all scattered out, searching the room. Finally, Pudding found her, curled up behind some boxes in the back.

"Sorry…" Ichigo mumbled, holding up her dizzy head. That's when she realized something was written on her arm in sharpie. It said

_**TIME TO DIE MY SWEET. IM COMING FOR YOU**_

Deep Blue had called the remaining players to the main hall. Ichigo looked down at the ground.

"We have two new beings, who will be joining the games." Deep Blue said. Lexa clenched her fists, it was so unfair, they had a better chance of surviving then the rest had.

Two figures came out of the mist. Everyone gasped. Stepping out of the mist of the clearing, was Mint.

Mint looked different then before. Her bright blue clothing and hair and dimmed to an ere green. Her wings had grown bigger, and looked more bat like. Her old neat buns were let out. Her hair was short, messy, and wild-looking. She had new killer gold eyes, and long pointy ears. She was wearing a new mischievous, playful smile.

Next to her was what everyone recognized as her brother, Seiji. He was looking down, and his arms were chained behind his back. The Mews found it strange that Mint wasn't chained, and Seiji was.

"MINTO!" Zakuro screamed, running towards her, stretching her arms out to embrace her. When she was three feet away, in a flash Mint shot an arrow at her, sending her zooming back 15feet into the wall. Zakuro stared at her, shocked with the arrow in her shoulder.

"You fool. You think that I forgive you? You think that I am going to just come back, and go back to playing your little 'Mew mew' game? Well I'm not." Mint spat at her. Zakuro was trembling, staring at the blood on her hands. Masaya's eyes were huge and full of fear. The rest of the Mews were stuck in shock, while the four new mews were standing there confused.

"Your challenge," Deep Blue said to Zakuro, "Is to defeat my new pet." He gestured to Mint. Mint smiled, her new heart raced with excitement, tingling to feel the feeling of crushing her ex-friend's hearts.

She had been dead, ripped apart. but Deep Blue had found her, and sew her back up. He replaced her heat, with a new more advanced one. He locked her up, because she refused to cooperate at first. She used her mind powers to watch the Mews, hoping they would save her. But after time, they only cared about themselves. She grew a deep hate for them, and being locked up in a dark room left a deep scar in that shiny new heart of hers. She vowed to destroy the Mews, and to always be by Deep Blue's side.

_Deep Blue had brainwashed that bird Mew…_ Kissu thought, _Deep Blue always does this. He did this to that other girl too. He locks them in a room, and gives them special pills to make them crazy hate their old friends. _

He looked at Kitty. She was shocked, terrified, sad, hurt, and confused all at once. He could see it in her eyes. He wanted to go hold her and tell her everything would be ok. But of course he couldn't. He turned away. This was Deep Blue's games. That means Deep Blue could use anything against him. And that meant Kitty.

"Alright ill announce who everyone will be fighting. Your task, is to kill your partner."

" Zakuro and Mint

Kissu and Ichigo

Taruto and Pudding

Momo and Luna

Masaya and Seiji

Lexa and Sasha"

No one was happy with the results. Except Mint and Deep Blue.

"What happened to you?" Zakuro said, as Mint circled around her.

"I learned the truth about you so-called 'teammates'" Mint snickered. She playfully shot 50 tiny needle-like arrows into her hurt shoulder. Zakuro yelped and fell to her knees.

"Your… my… best… friend…" Zakuro managed to say.

"Ha!" Mint spat, "Your so pathetic. When I was dead, you went crazy. You were in denial. You couldn't believe I was dead." She laughed. Zakuro struggled to stand up.

"That's it," Zakuro said, "if you wont come back… ill kill you." She grabbed a whip in each hand and ran towards her.

"DIEEEE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ichigo deflected Kissu's blows. He was half-heartly swinging his daggers at her, knowing she would dodge. If he could keep this up long enough, maybe he could look like he was trying, but have someone else die before she did. But with one swing knocking her fuzzy heart out of her hands and pushing her to the floor. He gulped nervously, and ran at her, with his daggers out. This was it. Ichigo winced and closed her eyes, waiting. But when she looked up, to her horror she saw something awful; Kissu stabbing himself with the daggers.

"KISSU!" she screamed, making him lie down and starting to compress his wounds.

Pudding tackled Taru-Taru after his fifth threat to kill her. She sat on top of him and crossed his arms.

"GET UP! LET ME GO!" he screeched, flailing his arms. She stuck out her tongue and stayed put. They was no way she was letting either of them die. Not now.

Lexa and Sasha faced each other, they walked in a circle, transforming into Mew Mode. They would fight until the weakest one died. Both knew it wasn't them.

Seiji looked around franticly, searching for a way out. There was no way he was going to kill anybody. And what had happened to his sister? He had thought was killed? And most importantly—What the hell was a freaking Mew Mew? It sounded like one of his sisters plushie, fluffy things like Webkinz, Beanie Baby, and other things he didn't care about."

Masaya grabbed a knife and smiled. It was time for him to get everything off his mind.

"YOU KILLED BEBE!" Momo screamed, "why Luna?" she sniffled. She missed her cat so much! Luna frowned. The one thing she hated was being accused of stuff she didn't do. Like when she was little,

"_How dare you! Did you do this?" Daddy spat in Lunas small face. She was crying. _

"_No Daddy! Sister did! We were both there! Right sister?" she asked, turned to her sister with scared, pleading eyes. Her sister turned, her face expression-less. _

"_No father. I would never break the vase. It was her." Her sister said with no feeling her voice. _

"_You lying IDIOT CHILD!" her daddy said hitting Luna sharply on the cheek. She wailed, crying. She didn't break the vase! Her sister did! Her daddy hit her again… and she cried until she fainted. When she woke up, she was alone. In the same room as before. She found a note on the table. It said; "Gone to your sister's school for conference." _

_The note didn't make her stop crying._

From that moment on, she hated being accused of anything that didn't happen. She didn't kill Bebe on purpose. And it killed her inside that Momo thought so. She sniffed and ran at Momo.

"_LOVE ME!" little Luna cried out._

Zakuro slashed her whip at Mint, but Mint dodged easily. She screamed in pain, as mint shot another arrow into her other shoulder. Zakuro tried to kick Mints head, but Mint dodged and grabbed Zakuro's leg, and swinging her into the wall 10 feet away. Zakuro limped out of the hole now in the wall, and squeezed the whip handle in her hand. She ran at her, but Mint easily kicked her to the floor, and placed her foot on her side. Mint kicked her hard in the ribs, Zakuro gasped for air. Mint grinned, kicking her again, harder, and watching Zakuro cough blood up. Zakuro looked at Mint and whispered "why? …I loved you…" Mint frowned. "Your no fun anymore." She complained. She sighed and shot an arrow into Zakuro's chest. Zakuro screamed in pain and curled up.

"I did you a favor. You were next on his list anyway." Mint was leaning down and whispering hot breath into Zakuro's ear. Zakuro looked at Mint confused.

"He killed me. Then Ryou. You were next," Mint said, "Its so unfair that Ichigo has a guy who would do that, just so that he could have her to himself?" Mint pouted. She got up.

"Strangely, im not mad at Masaya for kill me," she mused, "at least it showed me where you pieces of crap stand." She yawned, and waved to Zakuro.

As Mint passed Ichigo she stopped by her side and whispered "your next" in her ear. Ichigo shivered and felt strangely exposed.

Masaya put his arm around Ichigo, and smiled at her after Mint had walked back to Deep Blue.

"Isnt it scary that Mint is back?" she whispered to him. He looked at her, and looked away at the wall.

"Yeah. I really thought she was gone forever."


	5. Chapter 32

**HELLO PEOPLE! Sorry it took so long to update! Darn writers block.**

**Lately i've been wondering if I should keep the rating as this… because of all the you know, killing….**

**Anyway! Enjoy! **

**Ps. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew for all those dumb people who think I do.**

Momo grabbed the string of the chainsaw and yanked it. The chainsaw let out a loud roar, and vibrated with excitement. Momo was a short child who wore a puffy pink dress and bows in her hair, so her holding a chainsaw was a strange sight to the naked eye. She ran towards the big monster thing that towered over the many blue trees and boulders, and sliced the chainsaw at its huge legs. Blood blasted at her at such high pressure she was blasted back ten feet, but caught herself by digging her heels into the dirt. She wiped the sticky liquid from her goggles and ran at the monster again, running up his leg and swinging the chainsaw recklessly at the thing. The beast grumbled in pain and crashed over on his side, waiting for the finishing blow. Momo threw the chainsaw at the monster's belly, making the whole body of the animal explode into a giant blood stain. Ichigo crouched down and puked at the sight, while Momo grinned at her victory.

Their challenge was a journey through the long, dangerous forest. They had to get to the other side without being eaten or killed, which was almost an impossible task. Deep Blue has estimated it would take at least five days.

Sasha ran through the forest, darting trees and dodging branches. _This is such a drag. _She thought lazily, _What's the point of these stupid games anyway? _She suddenly stopped and heard voices close by. She silently crawled to the area and peeked out from behind a tree. There was Masya, his body pressed up against the huge, flat tree. Mint was standing in front of him, her gold eyes tingling with mischief.

"I know why you're here," said Masaya, "And I wont let you kill Ichigo… I love her." He said, avoiding eye contact with her. Mint laughed, and took a step closer so that her lips were inches away from his ear.

"You know you don't mean that." She pressed her lips against his neck, and he slowly turned his head so they were both kissing each other.

Sasha covered her mouth and a hot sweat drop rolled down her forehead. _Damn, _she thought _Why do I have to be in the middle of this? _

She got up and dashed away quickly as she could, but as she was glancing back at them for a last time she realized that Mint's eyes were fixed right on her, and just the sight of it made Sasha feel exposed, like she knew everything about Sasha.

Momo crouched down to Ichigo, who was on her hands and knees.

"Ichigo, come on we have to move if we are going to win the challenge! We have to-"

"What's the point Momo?" Ichigo cried, her eyes red and puffy, "Whats the point of freakin' living anymore? We all just die! THERES NO POINT FOR ME TO LIVE!" Ichigo grabbed the knife in her belt and jabbed it into her ankle, but then dropped it and winced in pain. Momo wrapped her arms around her and pleaded for her to get up. Ichigo nodded slowly, and shakily got on her feet.

"Not going to happen!" Said a loud, shrill voice. Momo whipped around just as the alien threw at bomb at her feet. A loud noise pounded against her ears, and she felt a huge burning sensation at her legs, then before she knew it, she was in the air flying above the trees and spinning. Ichigo was shot right into a tree, and she heard a crack in her spine. Ichigo screamed in pain, grabbing her knee. Momo landed on her feet, bending her ankles back and raced towards the alien as fast as she could, screaming "RIBBON PEACH HAMMER!" and summoning a large hammer in her hand. She whirled the hammer at the alien, just in the time for the alien to turn around and be smacked into pieces. Ichigo was still screaming in pain, and Momo had hurt her ankles really badly. Momo crouched down, grabbing what was left of the healing materials and started to treat her wounds. But she wasn't sure what to do about Ichigo, because the scars on Ichigo were inside, not out.

Lexa walked with the group of Kissu, Tart, Luna, Seiji, and Pudding. Her straw-like hair was getting darker as the sun went down, and the darkness under her eyes were getting deeper too. She groaned, sunset was her least favorite time of day. Or was it the middle? Really she hated all the time of the day. Seiji turned to her and smiled.

"And thus the depressing aura around Lexa deepens." He commented cheerfully, causing her to smack him on the arm.

"So lover-boy, how's it going with your little girlfriend?" she said mockingly. Seiji was a nice boy, and good friend, so she was fine with hanging out with him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. His happy face dropped into an ashen sadness.

"Isn't the girl you came with your girlfriend?" she asked, yawning.

"No, that's my…" he gulped, "sister…"  
"So do you like someone?" she asked.

"Well um… yes…" he said uncomfortably.

"I know. Ichigo huh?"  
"What?"  
"I saw you staring at her and Kissu talking."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry my mouth is shut." Lexa yawned again and looked around, sensing something near. Seiji's face turned a deep shape of ashen as he looked away.

Kissu woke up in a leaf pile in a clearing in the forest. His vision was blurry, his head throbbed, and his body ached. His pulled himself up so he was sitting and looked around. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened. He was fighting with Ichigo... and… suddenly, he remembered. Screaming, his hand dashed to his stomach where he had stabbed himself. There wasn't even a scratch… He wobbled to his feet and started walking into the crowd of trees.

Sasha's feet burned from running so fast and slapping against the sharp wood bits coating the ground. It was getting really dark, she hoped she could find any of the other mews. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed inches past her neck. She stumbled in shock and rolled sitting against a tree. Mint walked up to her, holding the bow.

"I know what you saw." Mint said, "So sorry, but if that little piece of information… got out… then very bad things would happen." She pointed the arrows directly at her head. She pulled back the arrow and released. Sasha quickly rolled to the side, the arrow pinning her shoulder into the tree instead.

"Impressive. Dodging my attack, even when I have pinned you down. Here, how about this; would you care to be in a little alliance with me? We can both make it to the end of the games. Think about it." Mint said, walking away. Sasha pulled the arrow out of her shoulder, and started patting it with clothe, ignoring the pain. Mint was evil, and untrustworthy. But, she was one of the strongest people playing, together they would be unstoppable. The alliance was something to consider. Sasha would have to ignore how much she hated her, and her will to punch her if they were in an alliance. _Of course I'm going to say no, _Sasha thought, _Mint is evil. The real question is, should I tell Ichigo about Masaya? _Mint would kill Sasha. Literally.

Momo scanned over the trees. Her grip on the truck of her tall tree, and her stance on the branch were firm so she wouldn't fall off. She spotted Seiji and Lexa walking together, and let out a squeal of excitement. She was excited to be with anyone but Ichigo, who has been depressing and goth-like ever since they were attacked. Her smile faded when she focused on the crowd and realized Luna was there too.

"Oh great." She said in a mono-tone. She looked at Ichigo, who had tear marks stained on her face. She was desperate. Grabbing Ichigo's wrist she ran to the crowd.

"Hey Seiji! Lexa! Tart!" She then glared at Luna. Luna glared back.

"I didn't kill your stupid cat." Luna said dryly. Momo clenched her fists.

"Bebe wasn't stupid, in fact, she was smarter then you!" Momo spat at her.

"I thought we were best friends! But you didn't trust me when I said it was an accident!"

"Yeah because it wasn't . You stabbed her over and over! How can you STAB a cat on accident?"  
"I thought it was a ghost!"

"Oh that's IT! Stop with the lying already!" Said Momo, narrowing her eyes at Luna. Luna growled and grinded her teeth together in anger.

"That's it, I am on my last straw Momo," Luna said, transforming into battle mode, "prepare to DIE!"

Luna' gloves glowed with power and in her strongest voice while racing towards Momo, she screamed; "Ribbon Terror Claws! Gr!" she swiped at Momo, sending her shrieking through three trees backwards.

Momo slowly pulled her legs out of the tree, ignoring the pain of all the huge, gushing, blisters.

"Ribbon Peach Hammer!" she whispered, summoning her large hammer into her right hand. Smashing all trees in her way, she ran to Luna and started to swing the big hammer at her. Luna reflected or dodged each attack with her terror gloves.

"I… I HATE you!" Momo screamed, swinging the hammer even harder. Luna gasped and stood there frozen for a few seconds. But just when the hammer was about to hit her, the hammer transformed into water and hit the floor.

"What the?" Momo started, bewildered. They both turned to see Seiji standing there with his arm out towards the fight.

"You guys, we must focus on the enemy. It will take even longer to get across the forest now! You are allies, fellow Mews! We need to focus on destroying the enemy"

"Yes Seiji" they both said looking down. They turned back to regular form, and Momo walked at the front of the crowd with Tart, while Luna walked in the back with Lexa and Seiji.

"Why did we even become Mews? Why did that long-haired dude have to make New Mews?" asked Luna sadly.

"Well Ryou said that's because we were supposed to save the old Mews when we were 'ready'" Lexa replied.

"Is only five people still going to live now that there's a lot more people?"  
"Nope. It just means more of us will die."

The three of them all sighed sadly. Thinking about death is hard for anyone, but to make yourself feel better you always say "But that's a long time from now." They couldn't say that, because it could be tomorrow. They hadn't done everything they wanted to in life. They still wanted to live. Luna's light grey eyes started to water.

"Lets make an alliance guys. So we help each other make it until the end." Luna announced. Lexa shrugged and nodded. Seiji smiled and gave the thumbs up.

And thus the partnership of the three began.

Masaya sharpened his knife on the rock, and looked up at Pudding, who was jumping tree to tree cheerfully. He smiled hiding the knife behind his back and waiting for the right time. When she was passing over him, he called "pudding!" and waved. Then she bounced down, right into his trap.

"Hello Masaya! No-na-da!" She said cheerfully. He firmed his grip on the knife behind his back, getting ready to stab her. He started walking towards her. _Time to cross one off the list._ He thought.

"MASAYA! Mew Pudding!" squealed Ichigo, running and tackle-hugging Masaya.

He swiftly slipped the knife back into the pocket of his dirty jeans, and put on his best fake smile. _Darn it, _he thought, _stalled again. _

Her beloved boyfriend, the light, the hope, had came to her once again! It just reminded Ichigo how much she loved Masaya. Ichigo had been sort of depressed lately. Well- very depressed. But that all seemed to vanish when she saw him. She felt like she would do anything for him.

As Kissu walked by, her heart skipped a beat. She had a fear that Kissu would get too jealous of Masaya and try to kill him. As he walked by, he glanced at her, then continued walking. Ichigo's heart sunk in confusion. He wasn't jealous? He just walked by… did he not love her any more? This was… great…. This was a good thing. Now he wouldn't kill her beloved boyfriend. Right?

Kissu grinded his sharp teeth together. Great. Ichigo was still with that jerk Masaya, even after he almost gave his life for her. He would give up the most precious thing for her—his life, but she would rather be with the freaking blue knight. That's just great, now not only would he get beat up by Deep Blue for it after the games, but it wouldn't change anything about his relationship with her. Nothing. There was no hope left for the two of them, he might as well give up. Or not.

As night fell, everyone set up shelter. They all pitched in to make a shaggy-looking dome shape out of wood. They threw soft leaves inside, and they all moved into the pitch-black dome. They all lay there, silent, none of them could sleep. Seiji had the first watch, and they were all just waiting for their turn so they could go outside. It was stuffy and hot from all of their sticky, heavy breaths that were being trapped inside the hut, and the leaves were not as soft and comfortable as they were assumed to be.

In the middle of the night, Momo shrieked. Luna woke up, dazed and confused.

"Something bit me!" Momo explained. Ichigo shined a flashlight on Momo's leg, and sure enough there was a huge, gaping gash in the side. Luna eyes widened, and she instantly worried about if it was infected or not. That is, she worried until Momo pointed her tiny finger at her, and announced that she had done it. _Momo always blames me! _She thought, _and I'm SICK OF IT!_

"I did not!" she spat back in defense, "I was on the other side of the tent, and you know that!"

Of course Momo knew on the inside it wasn't Luna, but she was scared. Was somebody else out to get her? What if she was killed? She had to be in a tent with less people.

"Well I'm not going to be in the same tent as her!" she pouted, and hoped on her good leg over to what was supposed to be the spare medical tent they had made, and laid on the damp grass. Pudding decided to join her, then Masya said he would come to watch over them because they were children. Ichigo said she would come with Masaya, then Kissu decided he didn't like the current tent, and would be forced to come too. After that Seiji offered to come also.

This made both tent less stuffed and quite more comfortable, but Momo was still scared, so she sat up and played with the grass the whole night. Masaya coaxed her to go to sleep, but she told Masaya that she was fine, and didn't need sleep.

In the morning of the third day, they all were pretty tired of trees and each other. They pretty much just wanted to go back to base and take a hot shower. It was very exciting when Pudding saw base from the tops of the trees. They all ran happily into their cabins, and proudly jumped into their beds.

"Well no one died this challenge!" Lexa said happily. Seiji nodded and looked down.

"Whats wrong? Has something been bothering you?" asked Lexa.

"Well… remember when you saw me looking at Ichigo and Kissu talking and thought I liked Ichigo?" he said slowly.

"Yeah?"  
"Well… it wasn't Ichigo I liked…" he said, gulping.

Lexa's eyes widened in understanding.

"No way…" 

In the morning, Ichigo woke up in Masaya's cabin. She smiled, looking at Masaya's face and then got up to brush her teeth and get dressed. Realizing she was all out of toothpaste, she looked around Masaya's cabin. She opened a few cabinets, until she found a piece of paper that read;

**Mint - **_**done**_

**Ryou – **_**done**_

**Lettuce-** _**already done**_

**Zakuro-** _**already**__**done**_

**Pudding**

_Huh, _she thought, _That's strange. _But she ignored it, and continued looking for toothpaste.

**_  
Sorry no one died this chapter! I just felt like I didn't want to kill anyone today.**


	6. A Thoughtful Notice

Hey guys! Im lacking motivation in this story, and thinking about not writing for it anymore. Sorry Still thinking, not sure….


End file.
